


Wishes Unheard

by brinasays_hi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Cochlea, Gen, How Do I Tag, I think?, Kaneki's Suffering, One Shot, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinasays_hi/pseuds/brinasays_hi
Summary: Kaneki going in Cochlea after the battle with Arima.





	Wishes Unheard

**Author's Note:**

> thought of this and attempted to write it  
> (keyword: attempted)
> 
> hope you enjoy

    The half-ghoul was limp and weak as he was brought to his cell. He was just barely hanging on to consciousness because of the Rc suppressants they were required to inject and the fact that both his eyes had been gouged out. His sight was now gone, and wrapped around his eyes was a bloody bandage.

 

    _. ..wHat’s GOIng oN? … wHEre .? am i.., a LOt of pAiN? oUCH mY EYes.,,niNE hUndREd NInetY thrEE...  it HUrtS make it STOp . i was suPpOSEd tO proTecT ? them? wHere arE theY_

 

    There was a thump as the prisoner was deposited on the floor of the cell. The room was bare, cold and gray. The half-ghoul’s pale skin and dark fingernails and toenails paired alongside his stark white hair fit right into the color scheme. He didn’t move from where he was dropped or change to a more comfortable position, so the black-and-white scene almost looked like a piece of artwork, with the red bloodied bandage standing out in the center.

 

    _aRE thEy SAfe are THey oK wHERE aRe theY i neEd to kNOW_

 

    The Cochlea guard walked out of the cell and began to close the door.

 

    A faint, whispered question of “ _ArE...tHEy,. oK?_ ” came from the prisoner.

 

    There was no response. The door had been closed and locked. He was left in the darkness.

 

    _“i just wanted to go home”_

  
    Both guards and prisoners alike could hear a scream of despair echoing through Cochlea, asking for their wishes to be heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Your opinions and/or constructive criticism please!
> 
> This was my first work, so I have no idea if it was good or complete trash  
> tell me in the comments


End file.
